bucketheadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HexaChord
Hi HexaChord -- we are excited to have Buckethead Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Question about MediaWiki:Monaco.css Hey HexaChord, good to see you here at Wikia. I replied to your thread over at bucketheadland.com too. I'm a big fan and I think this wiki is a great idea. I'm also one of the few Wikia employees and I look forward to building a really cool custom theme. Anyway, I noticed that you added a bunch of styles to MediaWiki:Monaco.css. This is the stylesheet that is used to build custom themes for the Monaco skin (see the Skin tab in Preferences: buckethead.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences). This site hadn't been switched over to use Monaco until just now (I flipped the switch), so I wondered what the styles in MediaWiki:Monaco.css are for. Ping me anytime. BladeBronson 08:30, 26 February 2008 (UTC) : Hey there! At the moment I'm doing some experiments because it's my first wiki. I have some problems with the templates, a lot of HTML seems not to work well (see Template:P-Funk as an example). Another problem is the language. I wanted to do this in German and English but it's annoying if you have to set all the German interwikis like "De:...". I could need help there. I think it's easy to make this multilingual if you know how. BTW: Spanish would be fine, too - I hope some guy from Chile will join soon. But it's nice to be not alone anymore, feel free to add and change what you want!--HexaChord 10:40, 26 February 2008 (UTC) : I copied some articles from the English Wikipedia and than started to copy missing templates, because I first wanted some basic content here ASAP and further wanted some compatibility to Wikipedia. Articles should be developed here and than copied to Wikipedia after reaching the quality and relevance needed. And, if deleted there they would still be here and could be improved. Of course I hope this wiki will start some life of its own with content never suitable for other sites. But I fear this will take a long time, as there is a lack of interest in the large fanbase over at Buckethead.tk as well as on the TDRS board.--HexaChord 16:55, 26 February 2008 (UTC) I just want to say hello! Really impressing! Hallo HexaChord, das ist ja wirklich beeindruckend, ein eigenes Wiki aufzumachen! --Cyfal 23:45, 26 February 2008 (UTC) : Hm, let's see how far this goes. BTW: Bin ich denn nirgendwo vor Dir sicher? :) --HexaChord 02:38, 27 February 2008 (UTC) i made the delii creeps bet you didnt know i made the deli creeps page, the first one and second (this unsigned post was made by User:Moezzilla on 23:48, 29 February 2008 ) : What do you mean, their official websites?--HexaChord 01:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group. You've done a fantastic job getting this wiki started and I'm impressed by the dual language structure. I did notice that you seem to be importing a lot of wikipedia content (which is great!) but also a lot of the wikipedia categories. Generally those are far too specialized for a wiki; for example you may want a "Musicians" category, but not necessarily an "Avant-Garde Musicians". If you intend to have all those extra categories, and will have enough articles to merit them, then that's ok; I haven't tried to change any of them right now because I thought that might be the case and I didn't want to interfere. But if you were just copying them with the wikipedia content, you might want to take a few minutes to clean them up as you add the text; it's a lot more work later! A good category system is really important on a wiki, as it keeps everything organized and allows people to find stuff. Anyhow, if there's anything I can help you with, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 00:49, 2 March 2008 (UTC) : Feel free to change what you want! :) I happened to notice this category problem some days ago. But as every arcticle will undergo big updates in the future the categories can be fixed then. At the moment I don't know exactly which categories we'll need.--HexaChord 01:05, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Wow -- you did a great job setting up the category structure - it's logical and easy to navigate. And it's really good not to see redlink categories on everything. I'm amazed at some of the stuff; clearly you needed "Avant-Garde Musicians" after all :). I started picking my way a bit through the page; things with only 1 entry usually are good candidates for not needed in my book - like "Festivals in Kansas" or "1944 Births" :). -- Wendy (talk) 00:53, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Language Box Hi again. The language box isn't, as far as I can tell, something you (or I) can customize. I think it's supposed to just work when the wiki exists in another language, but it clearly isn't for me at least. I've tried some other wikis I know that exist in more than one language and see the same behaviour. I recommend you leave a question on Catherine's talk page about it; she make take a few days to answer because the staff are on a retreat this week, but she should be able to help. -- Wendy (talk) 23:10, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Custom theme Hex, I put together a custom theme tonight for the Buckethead wiki. I'd like to see what you think. To see it, first go into your preferences and choose Monaco->Sapphire for your personal skin choice, and deselect the "see custom wikis" checkbox. You should now see the blue and white Sapphire theme. Then, go to User:BladeBronson/monaco.css and copy and paste the CSS into User:Hexachord/monaco.css. If you dig it, just paste it into MediaWiki:Monaco.css and change the default skin in the Admin Options section of your skin preferences to Monaco->Custom. --BladeBronson 07:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) : Hey thanks, nice theme! Way better than the brick design. Copied it to the Spanish and German sections as well. BTW: Do you know how to make the language side bar working?--hexaChord 19:49, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi again. The new skin looks fantastic! I dropped by to ask if you'd be interested in having this wiki be one of the spotlights over the next couple of weeks. It might drive some traffic your way, and it's fun even when it doesnt :o). At anyrate, if you're interested that would be great. The two things that we'd ask in return are 1) if you would be willing to move the Main Page to "Buckethead Wiki" or something similar. This is actually good for people finding you on search engines anyhow (puts Buckethead into the title). If you move the page, make sure to edit Mediawiki:Mainpage with the new title to keep the menus working. And 2) if you would just keep up with welcoming new editors (which you're already doing). Also I, and other entertainment group helpers would pop by now and then to help make sure things didn't go crazy (eg. with vandalism) so you wouldn't have to monitor things all by yourself. On a third note, I've asked them to fix your language box, but all the staff were at a big meeting last week and they're still getting sorted back out so be patient. :o) -- Wendy (talk) 19:53, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : So just wait until the language box is fixed. It's a busy week at work and I'll have more time next week to update some things.--hexaChord 23:32, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Actually I thought you were in pretty good shape for visitors :o); I didn't mean to make it sound like a lot of work. Sorry you're having a busy week, and let me know if you would like a spot sometime. -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I moved the main page, so put the spot on.--hexaChord 07:10, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for moving the page! You're in the queue for the spots; I'm not sure exactly when it'll go up, but I wanted to let you know I'd seen your message. -- Wendy (talk) 04:40, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Just a quick heads up to let you know that the spotlight finally went up today. Sorry it took so long, and I hope it gives you some new editors :) -- Wendy (talk) 01:51, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Some fresh blood is urgently needed, otherwise it will die I guess.--hexaChord 17:12, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:24, May 27, 2010 (UTC)